Harry Loves Chi
by LittlexCreature
Summary: "I need someone who is willing to fight for me, to kill for me, to hunt people down for me. I need someone who is strong. I need you Chi-kun, to be my right hand man. My servant. My slave." And like that, I became God's dog. Yaoi. Up for adoption.
1. God

**Harry Loves Chi**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Wish I did, though everyone wishes that. Anything about Harry and Naruto's world belongs to both JKR and Masashi Kishimoto. Only the plot is mine, and the character Chi. Also some of his abilities are mine but other then that…everything is not mine! NO!

**Warning: **This is Slash which means it's a story about two males in a relationship. If you don't like, then I guess you should press that pretty little red box with the white X at the top right corner and have a wonderful day. If you wish to continue, Yay!

**Pairings: **HarryXOC (Chi), RonXHermione, DracoXBlaise, SeverusXLilly, RemusXSirius, TomXLucius, and many others.

**Info: **English will be 'regular', Japanese will be '_Italicized', _Parsletongue will be '.::_Italicized_::.', Rougetongue will be '.::**Bold**::.' (Rougetongue is the language used to talk to fox's.) And Unittongue will be '.::_**Bold and Italicized**_::.' (Unittongue is the language used to talk to ALL animals.)

**A/N: **Your still here? Good, I thank you. Now, on to the story!

The old man smiled down at me, his blue eyes twinkling. I don't like how they twinkle. I moved my eyes to his long white beard and held out a sigh. The assignment seemed rather easy. "_Will my team come with me, Lady Tsunade_?" I asked in a bored monotone voice. A blond, big breasted lady sighed and placed her hands on the desk. "_I'm sorry, this mission if for you only. I would have sent Kakashi-san but he caught a horrible sickness the other day. Iruka-san, though ranked genin, would have gone but he denied it, saying he needed to take care of the gray haired ninja. I'm hoping you won't?_"

I glanced at the old man in boredom and shrugged. "_I have nothing else to do_." Lady Tsunade frowned slightly before smiling and nodding. "_Good, good_." She switched to English so she could speak the old man, "Alright Dumbledore, we accept your mission. This here is Kuro Chi, codename Kitsune. He's an elite Anbu with a great record. Simply give him a room to stay in and he'll take care of the rest." Dumbledore smiled sweetly and his blue eyes sparkled behind his crescent moon like glasses. The two began to converse, neither knowing that I too knew English. Looking down at the scroll in my hands, I read over its contents.

The mission was to protect a child. Simple, easy, and to the point. The kid was sixteen years of age and had a knack for getting in trouble. His appearance was of black unruly hair with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He continuously fails in potions class and excels in DADA, whatever that was. He plays as seeker in the school game Quidditch. Again, unknown. He also had the ability of Parseltongue, which meant he could speak to snakes. Well that's interesting; I don't think Orochimaru has that ability. At the bottom of the scroll was a list of comments from his teachers. From reading them, I came up with the understanding that this Harry character wasn't very smart.

_What would be so great about him if he doesn't even have a good head on his shoulders? Not a very good choice if you want to kill someone for something. _

I read on.

"Professor Snape: "A foolish ignorant child whose only purpose in my class is to mock my teachings. He's too cocky and hasn't been taught proper manners.""

_I can't take this man's word…he seems to bully the kid but not because of his brains. He must have a personal grudge with the boy's parents or something…_

I looked up from the scroll and found the Hokage shaking hands with the old man. She turned to me and frowned. "What are you still doing here? Go and pack! Come back here in thirty minutes. No latter Anbu." I rolled up the scroll and placed it in my coat pocket, saving it to read later. With a simple nod, I wordlessly disappeared and reappeared in the small apartment I shared with a hyper blond.

Opening a blank scroll, I gathered my few clothes and equipment needed for the trip and placed them in the scroll. On my way to find a first aid kit, the Kyuubi vessel made his way to my side. "Hey Chi-kun, off on another mission?" I stared towards my friend who was currently in his Anbu getup. His mask was pushed to the side, revealing his bright ocean blue eyes and beautifully tanned skin. He smiled at me and gave me the kit I was trying to find.

"So where are you going to this time Chi-kun; alone or with your team?" Naruto asked as he sat on his couch, propping his feet on the small coffee table. I threw the kit in the scroll and tied my white and black fox Anbu mask around my neck. "Somewhere in Scotland, Great Britain and no, I'm on this mission solo." Naruto turned back to me surprised. "Great Britain? No way! You sly dog!" I simply rolled my eyes, "My inner animal is not a dog Naruto-kun, it's a fox as you know." Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm soooo sorry all mighty smart ass. Anyways, I'm going out with Sasuke tonight. Don't worry, Itachi won't be there." I glanced at the smiling blond.

"I am curious Naruto-kun, which Uchiha are you with, or is it both?" I barley glanced at him as his face exploded in a blush. I rolled up my scroll and sealed it with my blood. "What? Why would you ask that? I'm not with any Uchiha thank you very much!" I rolled my eyes and smacked the blond upside the side. "When ever you go to there place, you always come back with a limp." Naruto blushed harder, his ears turning a light red. "We-we just fight a lot." I stared at him blankly, "It's a threesome. I see. As long as you're ok with it, I won't bother you."

Naruto exploded.

Things were thrown and many things broke.

Naruto made a mess of things.

I beat him to the ground, using my foot to hold him down.

"Alright, alright you win! It's Itachi ok? It's Itachi!" He yelled as he slammed his fists to the ground in a childlike manner. I lifted my foot and helped him up uninterested. "Was that hard?" He grumbled and glared at me, snatching his hand from mine. "Go on your mission already!"

That stung.

Easily hiding my hurt, I simply nodded and grabbed a hold of my scroll before placing my mask over my face. I disappeared easily and reappeared back in the Hokage's office, finding a gray long stick pointing at my face. I raised my eyebrow at the old man wielding the stick. He smiled with his twinkling blue eyes and put his stick away. "Forgive me Chi, I am getting slightly paranoid." I frowned lightly to the man before shrugging. The Hokage sighed and stood up, "_Alright Kuro-" _I cut her off, knowing that I might get in trouble.

"Do not worry my Lady, I am quiet fluent in many languages. It would be best for us to all speak in one language."

She frowned before nodding, "Alright, as I was _saying_, this place is not the usual kind of place you have gone before. It's a world that uses only chakra, or what they call, magic. The people after the boy are very strong and have been taught how to use there chakra, or magic, very differently from us. You might have to go undercover as a student if you want to protect the boy. It might just be easier that way." She thought for a minute before nodding to herself.

"Alright, during the day you'll be a student and at night, you'll secretly follow him. Do you hear me? I will not be happy with failure." I bowed lowly, fully accepting the mission. She smiled and nodded. "To be a student Chi, you'll have to wear the schools uniform and lose the mask." Dumbledore explained bringing out a Hogwarts uniform with a Gryffindor logo stitched on the shirt pocket. I tensed at the mention of my mask and made a low growl in defiance.

Lady Tsunade butt in, "I'm sorry Kuro, but I must ask this of you. When you watch Harry at night will you be able to put it on. It will be a little odd walking around others with a mask on. It is part of the assignment."

Growling lightly, I pulled the mask off and easily placed it in my scroll. In a blink of an eye, my outfit was replaced with the barbaric school uniform. The old man blinked in surprise before smiling again. I stared at him uninterested as he looked over my face. He tried staring me in the eye with his twinkling blue eyes but I blocked him out once I felt a tug on my mind. Lowly growling, I pushed on the force and glared at the man. He looked at me surprised again before smiling. I glared at him again before sighing and looking back at the Hokage.

"Alright, now that we got that covered, I hope you a safe journey and come back here in one piece." She grinned at me and passed me a red scroll. Easily placing it in my own scroll, I bit the pad of my thumb and pressed the blood over it, sealing it shut. "Sir, is it fine that I bring an animal?" I asked, not feeling the need to look at the old man.

There was silence for barley a second before he replied, "Of course. Though we encourage you leave them in the room your staying, unless your animal is a bonded one?" I gave him a blank stare. "Yes, my animal is my summon. We are bonded…" The old man simply smiled, "Then yes, bonded animals are always welcomed! Bring it where ever you want to, as long as you watch it." I bowed my head in thanks. I did a few hand signs before a puff of smoke formed and a little ball of orange fur ran into me.

**.:: It's about time you bring me out! What took you so long? ::.**

I pet the small fox as he sat himself on my shoulder **.:: Sorry, I had a meeting to go to you. I'm going on another mission. ::. **

I turned to the old man and pointed to the fox. "This is Kitsune. He is my summon…I believe we are ready to leave now." The old man smiled and brought out his hand, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Wizardry. It's a pleasure to me you Chi Kuro." I stared at his hand blankly before grasping it, "The pleasure is all the Hokage's" I let go of his hand. He stared in shock and Lady Tsunade yelled at me; I simply blocked it all out. Annoying noises; annoying people. Kitsune purred lightly in my ear as he wrapped his bushy tail around my neck. Things calmed after a minute before Dumbledore held out his hand one last time. "Anbu, I expect you back in two years!" Tsunade yelled one last time before I grasped his extended hand. There was a pull at my navel before everything around me became a blur.

My mind became blank and the world to my eyes began to spin. My mind blocked out the world and my body took control, fighting the pressure on both my head and lower body. Taking a breath, everything stopped and the pulling lifted. Not a second later I opened my eyes to find many students with low chakra running around in the same getup as me. Others ran with luggage, others with different animals, and others simply telling there families good bye. I studied each student, watching to see where they were heading. Kitsune yipped in surprise when a large whistle blew. I turned to the direction to find a large giant silver machine. What were they called again? Oh, that's right, trains.

Sighing, I turned to my right to see I was alone with a fox crying in pain. Rubbing Kitsune's pain away, I fallowed the students into the bus. Finding a compartment was hard, seeing as in each one there was already a bunch of annoying students inside. The worst part about not having my mask and Anbu cloak was that now EVERYONE was able to see my odd hair and eyes. Yes, I have odd hair. You know why? Let me elaborate while I try to find a compartment with at least ONE person in it.

Alright, I have purple hair and orange reddish eyes. Wait! I'm not done. My hair is cut fairly short in the back and is quiet long in the front, stopping past my shoulders. When I get angry, which is rare, my eyes turn red. When I get depressed, which is also rare, my eyes turn to a bright orange. Not only that but my eyes have the pupils like a cats, which supposedly give me a dangerous 'don't talk to me' look. I don't understand that but whatever, we'll stick to it. My hair is a dark violet that supposedly attracts the opposite sex towards me. But of course, because of my 'don't talk to me' look, they tend to stay away. Which is good, don't get me wrong! Women irritate me…

Back to the story! Two kids, one boy and the other a female, walked out of a compartment telling their friend goodbye. They slid the door shut and walked the opposite direction from me. Hoping to Kami that there was only one kid in it, I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. Sitting in the compartment was a GOD.

A/N: Alright, I'm so glad that you have made it this far! If you haven't and only wanted to read this stupid A/N then well…you suck! Anyways, I would like you guys to do me one little favor! Just one tiny little thing….READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie! Virtual of course XD

Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!


	2. God's Dog

**Harry Loves Chi 2**

**Disclaimer: **If I had ever even thought of owning HP, then I was digging my own grave. I would have thought I died and gone to Heaven! That would really make me believe…I don't own! I only own Chi and the plot, so sad.

**Warning: **This is a slash, which means gay story, and also means that two males are going to fall madly in love with each other! The end! (cough cough)

**Info: **English will be 'regular', Japanese will be '_Italicized', _Parsletongue will be '.::_Italicized_::.', Rougetongue will be '.::**Bold**::.' (Rougetongue is the language used to talk to fox's.) And Unittongue will be '.::_**Bold and Italicized**_::.' (Unittongue is the language used to talk to ALL animals.)

**Extra Info: **Before I even get Chi into Hogwarts, I would like to inform you that this school year will not follow the original script. This will be a made up school year and I might also do the same with my other Harry Potter fic. Harry and Chi are in sixth year.

**Author's Note that's actually worth reading: **Please read the extra info to understand this school year in my book so you won't yell at me later. I realize that even though no one really reviewed, a lot of people put this story on watch and favorites. I guess that could count, but a review would be nice please! No flames or you will be flamed back, if I feel like it. (Most likely I won't) Enjoy!

…

A soft flash of white greeted me only seconds after staring at the boy in the car. Reacting purely on instinct, I shot my hand out and grasped the snake weakly in my hand. It hissed angrily at me while twisting feverously from my grasp. Snakes really hated me, more because my inner animal is a fox, the soul enemy of the snake (1). They boy in the car shot up from his seat and pointed his wand at my throat threateningly, the tip glowing lightly. "Release him."

That voice was soft and calm but held a deep hidden anger and a secret promise to act on his silent threat with his wand. "Then you will do kindly to not let him attack me again." Speaking in English needed a little time to getting used to.

The calm expressionless green orbs frowned lightly before reaching out and softly taking the hissing snake out of my grasp. The snake hissed at me before slithering back into the confines of his wielder's coat sleeve. The messy raven haired, green eyed boy placed his wand back in his inside coat pocket before sitting down near the window he was previously sitting at. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over him."

I stood calmly in the car doorway, counting how many people passed me from behind. "You are not at fault. It must be from my smell. I'm sure your snake doesn't like fox's as much as I don't like snakes." The boy raised a brow before motioning to the seat across from him. "I don't expect my friends to return any time soon. Sit." I would have down right refused the order if it was anyone else but I was to become my charges friend and this boy fits the profile.

I slid the door behind me before walking over and sitting across from the boy. "Harry Potter, if I am correct."

His cold calculating eyes looked at mine before returning back out the window, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sighing lightly to myself, I leaned back into the seat, very content to just stare outside to watch other students talking with family and friends. I always wondered what it would be like to have a family. Naruto was the only one I had while growing up, but that wasn't the same. We might be as close as brothers, but we never grew up with a kind stern father and a caring loving mother. We grew up mostly on the streets, no warm house to come home to. There was no safe haven, it was only survival. And to survive and support both Naruto and myself, I had to lose all emotion and fall to the life of crime.

I stole many things, from simply food to small items worth selling on the streets. It was easy for me to lose all emotion, but getting them back was the hardest. Many healers looked at my head to find nothing wrong. I just simply can't feel. Naruto had mentioned not that long ago that I was able to feel anger and sadness, something he supposedly hadn't seen in my eyes for a very long time. I do not agree with him. I can particularly feel nothing but mild irritation and anger. The more complicated feelings, such as love and happiness have completely lost me. I have no clue what those feelings are.

The train let out another horrid horn sound making both the fox in my coat and myself to cringe lightly. The train blew out again before slowly moving, finally going off to its destination, Hogwarts. "You're a new student, what's your name?"

I looked at my charge, fully intending to simply ignore him. His eyes made me stop. Something deep and chilling moved inside of me that forced me to keep staring at my charge. "Kuro."

His cold eyes turned curious with a single brow raised. "Doesn't that mean black?" I wasn't surprised nor curious on how he knew; I simply wanted the deep taboo like feeling inside me to stop. I tore my eyes from his, "Yes," "Hmm, What about your first name?" "Chi." "Blood? Ha-ha, what a very interesting name you have."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, everyone I know has rather boring names such as David and Elizabeth. To know your name means black blood, it's rather interesting."

"Harry means Variant of Henry: Home or House Ruler and was also Prince Henry's nickname."

Harry looked out the train window thoughtfully before a light smile, "House Ruler of Pot makers…that's a very interesting name."

Thinking about it, it does sound a little funny. I chuckled at the stupidity of it but I didn't feel the feeling of humor. Harry turned back towards me and gave me an innocent questioning look that made something deep inside me to shift. "You don't show much emotion, do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't have any actually." Harry raised his brow disbelievingly to me while resting his chin on his hand which his elbow rested on the arm rest. "Your human aren't you? We are born forced to have emotions." I shrugged, "Then I must not be human."

Was it really that funny? Harry, my charge, couldn't stop laughing. He clutched his stomach as if in pain and tried to wipe away tears from his eyes. He had a grin on his face like a deranged wolf. A minute went by before Harry finally calmed down. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I shrugged absentmindedly.

"I guess I'm so used to people talking about good things and being good people, I haven't heard anyone saying anything dark like being 'non-human'."

"This life must be real boring for you then." Harry shrugged before grinning softly, "I wouldn't say that but it can become a little tiring. I don't get to do much and school is really boring, but I get to fight against very powerful people."

"You seem almost over confident in your powers." Harry chuckled darkly, a large grin plastered on his smooth face. "Dumbledore doesn't know that by keeping me in the dark, he's opened my eyes to so much more. Like you, I know your not some transfer student. You're here to guard me, protect me, right? That's why you're in this compartment, talking to me like you're new and want to be friends."

He paused so I could answer, which I did, "I am your body guard; I will not lie if you could find that out by yourself. But I only needed to start protecting you once we get to Hogwarts. Meeting you now, was simply coincidence."

"I do not need anyone to protect me. Dumbledore thinks I'm weak and that I have no proper training, but he is wrong. If I wanted to, I could cast a curse on you with no time flat." To prove his point, he let go of his chakra restraint and instantly I was enveloped in his mighty dark chakra. If I wasn't used to such dark, suppressing, and very suffocating power, I would have been cringing from the pressure and pain. I lived with the holder of Kyuubi for as long as I can remember and such power is simply normal.

This power, though, was a little different. Dark, suffocating, but also held a soft sort of warmth to it. His chakra felt…almost nice. My own chakra pulsed in my body, begging for release. My body shook under the strength, not out of fear, but almost as in…exhilaration! What was this emotion….excitement? Yes, for the first time in my life, I felt excitement. And in an instant, that exhilarating feeling was gone.

Once the pressure was gone, the feeling also left, leaving me breathless and my own chakra and body wanting more. A foreign smile was played on my face, "T-that was…exhilarating…"

Noticing that I was staring at the ceiling, I looked back down at Harry to see his eyes wide in awe. "E-exhilarating?" I nod, not trusting words. Harry rubbed his temple before looking me right in the eye. "Normally that would cause others to wither in pain or make them hallucinate something horrible, but you felt…exhilarated? H-how is that possible?"

"Harry," I started once I got my body under control once again, "I live with someone with such a dark power and he usually doesn't know how to control it. I'm forced to live with it trying to suffocate me everyday. Luckily, my own powers grew, and I was able to protect myself and also help him to control it. Harry, your chakra is dark and powerful, but it made me feel something I haven't felt in…forever. Thank you…"

There was silence between us spent staring at each other before Harry decided to cut the silence, "You said your powers grew…may I feel it?" I raised a brow before nodding. Quickly and silently, I let the restraints on my chakra lift and slowly directed my chakra towards the pale boy in front of me. Almost instantly, my chakra latched onto Harry's, almost like it craved for the boy. Harry instantly went stiff before his eyes closed and a soft mewing sound could be heard emanating from the male. After a minute of two, I finally lifted my chakra from him and put the restraints back on to hide my immense chakra. Once the chakra left his being, Harry's body instantly started to shiver uncontrollably. "S-such power…"

I stayed silent and watched Harry in awe. Though it surprised him that I found his strength to be exhilarating, I didn't expect the same reaction from him. He is body wasn't shaking in fear like I usually see, and his eyes held no fear but almost an uncontrollable hunger for more. Was I like that? Did I look like an animal that wanted more of the strength? Maybe, his powers were addicting, even if I only felt it once. Naruto's chakra wasn't anywhere near what Harry's chakra felt like. Though dark and sinister like Naruto's, there was a soft welcoming feel to it, almost like it was pleading for me, and I wanted it.

Thinking about it now, I'm glad I didn't let my chakra go or I would have created an unwanted bond with the boy. By combining our chakras would have caused a soul bond to occur. A soul bond would make us become lovers and made sure that if one of us shall die, so would the other. A soul bond would make sure that we stayed together, forever, and to always to stay loyal to our lover. Though it is an official act between lovers, not many people do it, more out of fear of dying then actually being in forced to be loyal. Many ninja lovers can do it easily, but of course, survival is the ninja's first rule, so signing themselves to die if their other dies, well…that doesn't go well with them.

But to make a soul bond with someone is said to be the most faithful and loyalist act anyone can perform. It reassures each person in the bond that there other will not, and can not leave them. A soul bond also makes certain that the love and attraction between the two does not waver or fall. There have been rumored cases though that you can break soul bonds but no way has ever been recorded. To have created that accidentally would have caused major problems for both of us.

"Out of all the body guards Dumbledore has tried to assign me with…you are the first to be so powerful. The others usually cower at my feet and beg for mercy…"

Hearing those words, it made me think of something…well…a little off about my charge. In the file, his personality was recorded to be stupid, ignorant, weak, and over confident. Over confident yes, but the others, no. He was not stupid, he was not ignorant to what was going on around him, and he was by no means weak. His power closely resembled a demon. This whole time…was everything the teachers said and thought about him where his masks doing? Looking at his closely, I knew it wasn't a mask.

He didn't show people that side of him to keep people away, or used as a defense. He's purposely tricking people for…what? Was it all a game to him, or is there something else he's doing…in the dark? "If I may ask…what did happen to all the other guards? In the report, it says they were killed by dementors. They weren't, were they?"

A demented grin spread across Harry's face, like a demon that found something very funny, or very interesting worth poking at. "You're smart Chi-kun. If you want to know…I killed them." I nod in understanding, deciding to ignore the suffix after my name.

This child in front of me was pure evil. If I didn't get that from feeling his chakra, then I sure as hell got it from the devil's smile that played on his lips. He was not afraid to tell me of his crimes because he knows he can defeat me…or he thinks. "You have committed many crimes Harry. What are your intentions?" The grin on Harry's face grew wider as he chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowed playfully, almost as if in a challenge.

"You are strong Chi-kun, very strong. And yet, I barely know you. But I trust you. I believe you can help me. You do know about the battle between light and dark?" With the encouragement of my nod, he continued, "I plan on joining Voldemort, and when he reaches high on his pedestal, I'll be the one to kick him off."

I knew from the way the aura around him became dark at the mention of his plan, it wasn't meant for good intentions. He held a personal grudge against Voldemort, which I couldn't blame him for having. "I'm very curious on what you want me to do." Harry's grin grew even wider, "I'm glad you caught on to that. I actually am going to ask for a very big favor. I understand if you instantly decline, but please hear me out."

"I want you to be, in a sense, my servant. My personal slave. Someone willing to stand next to me when I take over the pedestal Voldemort fell off from. I need someone who is willing to fight for me, to kill for me, to hunt people down for me. I need someone who is strong…I need you Chi-kun, to be my right hand man. My servant. My slave."

To say that the proposal was a total shock was an understatement. I understood that he wanted Voldemort dead, but I didn't think he was going to take over Voldemort's evil plot to corrupt the magical world. This was more then what I thought it was going to be. I thought it maybe be a simple 'attack from the inside' at first but not a 'corrupt and take over from the inside' kind of plan. This boy was interesting, but I wasn't going to jump at the chance to sell my soul to some over confident child. Ok, so we were about the same age but maturity wise…I think I was a little higher.

"What would I get out of it?" Harry sighed but did not lose the challenge in his eyes.

"I can show you what emotions are, and I can make you feel them once again." His eyes held deep anger and pure power, but deep inside, I could see something I wished I could feel again. Hope.

This boy hoped that I would fallow behind him on his heal as if he was my world. If I agreed to be his servant, his world will become mine, his word will become my law, and his wish would be my command. I know if I agreed, I was never going to have the normal life of a ninja that I had. I was going to swear myself to a life of crime that I might not live to see the end. I knew that I might not even see Harry reach the top of the pedestal. And I can't believe I'm about to agree to all of it. Am I so desperate to feel emotions again, or maybe…I just want someone to hold onto and wants to be held in turn.

Naruto has been growing up and no longer needs someone to lean on. He's strong, he's strong willed, and he has many other friends with not as many problems as I have. He can't come to me for support when he really needs only emotional support. I can't give him that, so I'm going to someone who needs the physical support. But what if he asks for the emotional support? …I'll try my best to give it then, if he's willing to teach me them. I will follow…if he allows me. I will say yes…and I will become his dog.

"I agree I will become your dog. I will follow you." And like that, I become God's dog

….

**A/N:** Wow…just wow….I never expected this story to turn so…so…I never really expected myself to type this but once I started, I just couldn't stop. My friend says it's brilliant so I decided to update it like this but…wow…I guess I have to change the summary a bit now huh? Something totally different now…ha-ha!

I hope you enjoy it though…please R&R!


	3. Adopt a Dog

_I horridly admit that I can no longer continue this story. I was a foolish writer and posted this story in the spur of the moment the idea came in my head. Instead of abandoning this, I have decided to give it up for adoption and let you take control of it. It'll stay in the sad lonely orphanage of my mind until a loyal reader comes and learns to love and cherish it. Raise it as your own and teach it the ways of the world. Raise it to be beautiful, wonderful, but still being itself. Who will love this poor unfortunate soul? _

_Many apologies for those who waited for me to continue,_

_ LXC_


End file.
